Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)
) |image = |game = |artist = ( ) |mode = Trio |dg = / / |gc = Red/Yellow/Red |pc = Yellow/Red/Yellow |nowc = JDCKungfuPop|perf = Cain Kitsais}} "The Dance Gate" (" ") by Show Luo ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P2 P2 is a boy with short black hair, a pair of black visors, a golden necklace, a black leather vest with light blue stripes, a black tank top with two orange stripes, two black bracelets on the left arm, a pair of black tight pants with golden and light blue stripes, and a pair of black shoes with golden laces. P1/P3 P1 and P3 have dark grey hair in a chignon, a golden necklace, a black tank top with light blue stripes, tattoos and black bracelets on the left arm, black tight pants with a light blue triangular shape and black shoes with golden laces. The light blue and orange stripes of their clothes constantly turn yellow and red or blue and purple. Jdckungfupop coach 1 big.png|P1 Jdckungfupop coach 2 big.png|P2 Jdckungfupop coach 1 big.png|P3 Background The background is a black room with smoke and a wall composed of triangular shapes that have various animations and neon bar lamps. The floor is very animated as well, creating hexagons or triangles. In the choruses, a group of clones of P1 and P3 appear and the animations on the triangles change colour to red, yellow, blue or purple; sometimes, the clones' palette turns black for the skin and the ornaments, and white for the clothes for few seconds. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3): P1 and P3 kneel down. Gold Move 2 and 3 (Gold Move 1 and 2 for P1): P1 and P3 look at the floor, open their arms in a diagonal pose with the right arm in an upper position and put the left leg under the right one. Meanwhile, P2 moves his hands to the right and shakes his finger as if he were playing the flute. Gold Move 4 (Gold Move 3 for P2): Move your right arm from bottom to top. Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 4 for P2): P2 looks at the floor while opening his arms and putting the left leg behind the right one, while P1 and P3 bend downwards and move their arms in the same direction. pose6_po_gold.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3) mfluting_bpose3_po_gold.png|Gold Move 2 (Gold Move 1 for P2) mfluting_bpose31_po_gold.png|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move 2 for P2) arm_updown4_ar_gold.png|Gold Move 4 (Gold Move 3 for P2) end_po_gold.png|Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 4 for P2) Trivia *This is the first trio routine in the game where P2's routine is recorded separately from P1 and P3's. **It is also the first trio routine structured such that P2 has fewer Gold Moves than P1 and P3. *The coach selection poses are the same from the menu icon. *P2's armpits sometimes have a glitchy, grey hole. Gallery Jdckungfupop_cover_generic.png|''The Dance Gate'' (精舞门) Jdckungfupop_cover_2x.png|''舞力全开：活力派'' cover arm_up1_ar_gold.png|Beta Gold Move 1 end_po.png|Beta Gold Move 2 (different colours and not counted as Gold Move for P2) pose6_po.png|Different pictogram for Gold Move 1 mfluting_bpose3_po.png|Copy of Gold Move 2 Videos -avex官方-羅志祥 精舞門 (MV完整版) The Dance Gate (精舞门) by Show Luo - Just Dance Vitality School References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Julien Durand Category:Cormier Claude